


It Just Happens

by superallens



Series: Thallenbert [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eddie is alive, this started off as a crackship and now I'm into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Eddie finds Julian after Julian was Alchemy. It's all going to be okay. Barry helps along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So me and the gc were making crackships and this happened.... they'd be pretty great.... just saying...
> 
> There's no 'real' coupling off in this quite yet... I might make this into a series of some sort bc I had fun writing those three interact... yeah... i don't know... i hope you enjoy?

He felt cold. The coldness chilled him to the bone as it touched the right side of his body. It ached and tingled as he attempted to move in the slightest of ways. His head felt heavy and he felt tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted this to stop. 

Julian slowly opened his eyes, which was rather difficult considering the fact that his eyelashes were somewhat stuck together. He instantly regretted putting in the effort to open his eyes because once he did open them, the area around him was just as dark as when his eyelids were closed. The only reason he knew his eyelids were fully open in the first place was because of the small sliver of light in the distance.

Julian tucked his knees up to his chest as his body started to quake. He tried with all his might to remember the events that happened earlier that day. 

He had gotten up, done his strict morning routine, gotten to work at promptly 7:30 am on the dot (he was always punctual), completed a case, attempted to get Barry Allen to mind his personal space, and then he remembers. He remembers a voice calling for his name. He remembers his name being chanted in his ears on a loop, a never ending spiral of ‘Julian’. And that’s it.

Julian doesn’t remember how he got here, wherever  _here_  was. All he knew was the ground was hard and cold and damp. 

He wanted to get up. He wanted to get up and run to the comfort of his home where he could crawl into bed and pretend none of this never happened. Pretend he wasn’t Alchemy. Pretend that he wasn’t something he never wanted to become. 

Julian Albert was a man who wanted to help people, but being Alchemy made him do the opposite.

Julian didn’t know how long he laid there, shoulders shaking, tears streaming down his face, breaths ragged and breathless… it could’ve been minutes, maybe even hours. He didn’t feel like he was in his body again until he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder.

His breathing halted as he saw nobody in front of him. The owner of the hand must’ve felt Julian tense up because he moved into Julian’s peripheral vision and squatted down.

“Julian?” the voice asked tentatively. “It’s me. Eddie Thawne.”

Julian instantly relaxed the built up tension from the presence of the possibility of a stranger, maybe even Savitar, getting to him. 

“Julian, you are in the back of the alleyway on Lexington and Park. I’m here. You’re safe,” Eddie said softly. “Can you hear me?”

Julian wanted to respond. He wanted to scream ‘Yes! I can hear you! Get me out of here!’, or even just nod, but all he could muster was a choked sound. 

“Oh Julian,” Eddie whispered. Julian could hear Eddie sigh under his breath before he sat down on the pavement beside Julian. 

“I’m going to turn you over, okay? It’s gonna be alright,” Eddie said with a neutral voice. Julian didn’t get the chance to respond before the warm hand on his shoulder move to shift him onto his back and into Eddie’s lap. 

Julian’s head rested against the crook of Eddie’s knee as Julian let out a deep shuddered breath. Eddie brushed Julian’s matted blonde hair off his forehead. The action reminded Julian of when his mother would do the same action before saying good night to him as a child. The action was comforting.

Eddie’s hand moved down to brush the dried and fresh tears from Julian’s cheeks. Julian’s heart couldn’t help but sink at the little frown on Eddie’s face whenever new tears would leak out of Julian’s eyes. 

“How’d you find me,” Julian managed to croak out. His throat was dry, so his voice was even raspier than usual. 

“When I went up to yours and Barry’s lab, Barry said that you went off to run an errand for Singh. I’ve been with Singh all day and he never mentioned you needing to run an errand for him,” Eddie started. “And I know you, Julian. You wouldn’t do dirty work for anybody willingly, and Singh isn’t the type to make other people run his errands for him. So once I clocked out, I came and looked for you.”

“And Allen?”

“Barry’s never been good at seeing what’s in front of him,” Eddie frowned. “Plus Flash stuff.”

Julian shifted in Eddie’s lap. Eddie took that as a response.

“Do you remember what happened? How you got here?” Julian’s heart froze before it started beating rapidly. 

“N-No,” Julian stuttered out, his voice watery. 

“Alchemy,” Eddie said, more as a statement than a question. A chill ran down Julian’s spine just from the name being spoken aloud. 

Julian choked out a sob as he turned his head to bury it in Eddie’s abdomen. He gripped at Eddie’s baby blue button up as he tried to calm himself down. He felt Eddie’s hand rub soothing circles on his shoulder blade.

“It’s okay, I’m here. He can’t get to you right now,” Eddie murmured, trying to not scare Julian. 

Eddie had been there when Team Flash discovered he was Alchemy. Like Joe, Eddie was an honorary member of the team and had been helping Caitlin and Cisco figure out ways to help Julian. Barry helped the three of them as much as he could, but with even more metas running amuck, he was making rounds more often than not. 

“I never asked for this,” Julian whispered, his voice breaking in between his sobs. “I always wanted to do good a-and help people, but I’m doing awful things that I can’t even remember.”

“It isn’t you doing them, Julian.”

“Yes, it is!”

“Savitar is controlling you. You aren’t doing this because you want to. You never chose to do this,” Eddie said, running his hand through Julian’s hair. “I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, but I’m always here for you.”

“I don’t want to be him anymore, I can’t-”

“Shh, I know,” Eddie whispered. “It’s gonna be okay… we’re going to figure this out soon… it’s all gonna be okay.”

Julian loosened his grip on Eddie’s shirt as he let out a shuddered breath. 

“I want to go home,” Julian said, attempting to get up, but ultimately failing. 

“Do you want me to call Barry? He can get you home faster than I can.” Julian nodded. 

Eddie gave Julian a half smile before he took his phone out of his pocket. He tapped a few buttons before bringing the device up to his ear.

“Hey Barry, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Eddie muttered into the phone. “I’m with Julian right now. I’ll send you my location. Thanks.”

Julian watched as Eddie tapped a few buttons on his screen before slipping the phone back into his pocket. By the time Eddie’s hand left his pocket, Barry was standing in front of them, Flash suit and all. 

“Hey, Julian,” Barry said, crouching down so he was at Eddie and Julian’s level. 

“Allen.”

“Did you find him here?” Barry asked, turning to Eddie. Eddie nodded. 

Barry stood up in favor of leaning against the wall as Eddie helped Julian off the ground. Before Julian could go with Barry, Eddie wrapped the smaller man into his arms. Julian hesitantly hugged back.

“Stay safe, buddy,” Eddie whispered in Julian’s ear before giving Julian a gentle pat on the back. Julian weakly nodded in reply. 

Barry walked over to the duo, flashing Eddie a smile. 

“You ready?” Barry asked Julian. Julian nodded once more. 

Julian went straight to bed once he got home. He stared at the ceiling, the bone chill from the alley still coursing through him. 

He thought about Barry. The guy was a mess, but he did have good intentions in mind. He genuinely wanted to do what he thought was best. Julian could respect that.

He thought about Team Flash. Caitlin and Cisco were always so kind to him. Cisco put in extra effort to make him smile and Caitlin was always gentle with him. He appreciated that the two put in that effort, even though they both had their own struggles to deal with at the moment. 

And finally, he thought about Eddie. Sweet, innocent Eddie Thawne. The man was too kind for his own good. He cared too much, he smiled too much, he loved too hard. But Julian couldn’t help but admire those things about the blue eyed man.

It was that night that Julian Albert decided Eddie Thawne would be good for him.


End file.
